


Early To Rise

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The sun's not the only thing that's up early in the day.   (12/31/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Romantic sappy fluff. Part of the USDA's daily requirement for happiness. Written for Live Journal's fanfic100 (http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100) community, Prompt .031, Sunrise.  
  
Beta'd by the lovely mareel.  


* * *

Waking slowly, he shifted against the other man's body, held hot against his own under the blankets. A quick peek into the darkness of his cabin brought a smile and confirmed the time. Early, again. It seemed Jon's body was falling into a new rhythm, and a pleasant one at that. 

"Malcolm." 

His cautious whisper still split the silence. Jon's hand wandered over his companion's bare shoulder, skin underneath so warm and alive, and still new to his touch. When Malcolm stirred a little, so did part of Jon--no surprise there. 

He nuzzled Malcolm's back, drawing his lips along his spine. 

"Malcolm," Jon repeated, snaking fingers through the space between his arm and side, moving around his smooth chest until grazing a nipple. He could see it in his mind's eye even as he deftly rubbed against the hardening flesh. Another light pinch, and the man beneath him hitched a breath, a hand twitching against Jon's hip then fanning out against it in response. 

"...hmmm..." 

"You awake...?" 

Malcolm turned his head toward Jon, his voice sleepy. 

"Thought you weren't a morning person, love..." 

Jon dribbled kisses up to his neck, lightening his touch as Malcolm's hair tickled his nose. 

"Didn't have a good reason to get up early before." He smiled as he pressed the full length of his body against his lover's, the shift bringing everything between them into contact. Pulling Malcolm closer, Jon's hips gently nudged against his backside, and he felt the younger man chuckle. 

"Some part of you seems to have found a reason." 

"Amazing, eh?" Jon's kisses grew in playful fervor along the nape of his neck, rounding to below his ear with a tilt of the head. "Wakes me up every time." 

"And me as a consequence," Malcolm replied, a little darker-toned as his body arched, sliding back into Jon's attentions. "Quite the alarm clock." 

A soft, sensuous lick along sensitive skin brought a breathy shudder from the younger man. Jon paused, soaking in the shimmer through the muscles beneath his hold. "Just don't want to miss the sunrise." He felt Malcolm jerk a little before shuffling more toward him. 

"Jon. We're in space, there is no 'sun.' " 

The older man smiled again, pulling back just enough to see the outline of his face in the slight haze of passing stars outside the viewport. Some tiny light somewhere glinted in Malcolm's eyes. 

"Oh you're wrong there...mine rises and sets, right here before me, every day." 

Jon could feel more than hear Malcolm's steady breathing in the quiet, the calming rhythm mesmerizing him. The sudden brush of the Englishman's fingers against his cheek almost startled him, but their soft tracing to Jon's mouth and over his lips was more than welcome. He waited, letting Malcolm's simple touch speak for him, far louder than any words he could have said. 

"Well then...Captain Archer," he said, an impish lilt in his voice when he finally spoke. "Good morning to /you/." 

"Heh, always--" 

Jon barely squeaked out his reply before Malcolm's eager kiss fell upon his mouth, and wrapping their arms around each other, another day began. In earnest. 

~the end~


End file.
